Cherry & Vainilla
by cherry Y vainilla
Summary: nada mas divertido que reprovar un examen one-shot


Cherry & Vanilla

One-shot

LOS SIGUIENTES PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO HIZE LA LUCHA :3

Conteo de palabras: 1,348

Saso&dei

En un cole había un chico demasiado alejado de los demás, nadie lo tomaba encuenta por ello era distante no le preocupaban los demás su nombre era sasori un chico de cabellos pelirrojos, su cabello era rebelde parecía desafiar cualquier cepillo que tratara de alisarlo, sus ojos eran de color indefinido podrían ser cafés, miel, dorados, lilas, rojos era difícil saberlo cuando lo mirabas te perdías en ellos a pesar de ser de color blanco era algo pálido bien el color de una muñeca de porcelana volviendo a el principio, su mundo era solo el asta que un día su mundo dejo de ser zullo para compartirlo con la única persona que se acercaba a el era su mejor amigo y tal vez el único su nombre deidara el un chico con características muy hermosas o femeninas (sin ofender al presente) pues su cabello era muy largo usaba una coleta alta para agarrarlo pero aun así mucho cabello sobraba ese llegaba asta su cintura cubría su ojo izquierdo por placer por así decirlo su ojo derecho y el único visible era azul y su piel también era blanca pero mucho menos que la de sasori no había comparación por las características de deidara nadie quería juntar se con el preferían insultarle con apodos o llamándolo ella en vez de el, a sasori no le gustaba mucho que hicieran eso por lo que no estaba deacuerdo con los demás pues deidara era muy buena persona.

Eran las pruebas finales el curso estaba por acabar y también era el examen final de algebra por lo tanto el mas difícil, sasori estaba bastante nervioso antes de entrar al salón pues no había estudiado nada, el día anterior había tenido un problema con su abuela del cual no pensaba hablar con dei para que no se preocupara o le regañara pues el había iniciado el pleito por ese se encerró en su habitación sin querer saber de nada y así se quedo dormido asta el amanecer;

Todos entraron al salón había mesas de 2 personas por cada una por obvias razones deidara y sasori iban en la misma mesa, sasori con todo el miedo del mundo se fue a sentar junto con el rubio que al verlo le hizo una expresión en forma de saludo el salón quedo en completo silencio el maestro entrego el examen y todos se pusieron a escribir el examen era abierto (ósea no de bolitas) todos menos sasori que solo miraba la hoja sobre la mesa.

Donde están los circulitos que rellenamos?

Y las opciones?

Y estos geologrificos? Waaaaaa boy a morir, no estudie nada ni siquiera me acuerdo de esto…Maldita seas abuela espero que no me regañes por reprobar esto, y no puedo copiarle a nadie, ya van 10 min. Y solo son 30 min., maldita sea, maldita sea T_T - sasori sintió como deidara picaba su brazo con el lápiz, sasori cansado miro de reojo al rubio este ya había terminado el examen y para mas alegría tenia todas las respuesta en letra grande para sasori y este miraba a la perfección.

Gracias deidara eres un amor- susurro muy suave y empezó a cofcofcopiarcofcof digo transcribir las respuestas a su examen.

Sabia que no estudiarías, yo solo quiero ayudar, hm, sasori dejo y escribir dejando un silencio incomodo- era broma era broma como crees

Sasori sonrió y siguió escribiendo ya estaba por terminar solo le faltaban algunas cuantas preguntas esta muy feliz en ese momento se alegraba de tener de amigo alguien como deidara, y pensó: _como deidara…si el es muy tierno sobretodo amable, cariñoso, juguetón, es como un neko pero mucho mas guapo…dije guapo? Digo pensé eso? Ay ya alucino pero si es lindo pero…de que manera supongo que de muchas me gusta su olor ese olor a vainilla, esos orbes azules son como un mar un mar profundo y sin descubrir por que abusan de el solo por que es buena gente me gusta mucho cuando me abraza siento que lo puedo defender de todo y de todos si me gusta mucho…un momento que me gusta mucho? La sensación ohhh… deidara._

Sasori sigues enojado?, hm - pregunto nervioso deidara

Que?, no yo solo pensaba…- le sonrió

Esta bien ^^ - deidara rió por la linda carita que tenia el pelirrojo cuando "pensaba" , el maestro se paro de su escritorio mirando a todos fijamente

Quien esta haciendo tanto ruido, es un examen no una fiesta- se volvió a sentar

Viejo amargado, hm- exclamo deidara en un tono auditible sin querer se tapo la boca y se sonrojo bajando la mirada

Okay ya te mire deidara, algo que compartir? Todos sabemos lo listo que eres ahora que tal si me das tu examen y te repruebo por altanero, todos empezaron a secretearse el único ojo visible de deidara se lleno le lagrimas no le gustaba ser noticia mas aun no le gustaba escuchar a la gente hablar de el, sasori miraba la escena le destrozaba el corazón verlo tan indefenso y débil sasori trago saliva y se levanto

Yo fui el que hablo haga lo que desee repruébeme pero no culpe a deidara si, mucho menos le grite así de nuevo usted no es nadie para ofenderlo- fue hacia el profesor y le dejo el examen como todo un niño malo y se salio del salón sin decir mas pero deidara quedo preocupado lo iban a reprobar por su culpa y no podría vivir con ello, al terminar la clase deidara corrió al patio a buscar a el pelirrojo este estaba sentado en una banca leyendo un libro

Sasori!!, gomen, tienes que disculparme aunque no se porque hiciste tal cosa, hm

Gracias por pasarme el examen- cerró el libro y lo metió a su bolso

Sasori pero te van a reprobar y por mi culpa no debiste salvarme no tenia caso- abrazo al pelirrojo- que ganas con eso, hm?

Nada, pero que importa tu me ayudaste, tu te arriesgaste mas que yo aparte ya te la debía…pero aun así necesito pagarte esto que hiciste por mi

No quiero dinero ¬¬, mucho menos si es tullo danna, me basta un lindo Gracias ^_^

Sasori obligo a deidara a verlo a los ojos pego su frente a la suya mirándose mas de cercas, ambos intrigados por sus orbes y lo que les decían era como hablar pero sin palabras, sasori no supo ni como ni porque pero la acción se dio pego sus labios a los del rubio, no sabia si empezar el beso o esperar la reacción del rubio por suerte la reacción fue mucho mas bien de lo que esperaba y así se fueron besando comenzando un lindo beso lleno de amor y deseo todo era casto pero tanto como deidara y el pelirrojo sabían que querían mas sasori subió sus manos asta la cintura de dei y deidara subió sus brazos a el cuello de sasori pegándose mas creando una fricción mágica, fue cuando el pelirrojo pidió permiso para acceder a la cavidad del rubio pidiendo permiso con su lengua se fue adentrando para encontrarse con la del rubio quien la recibió, empezando a descubrir mas ambas cavidades cada parte era mas deleitante que la anterior y también empezó el típico jugueteo de las lenguas ambas se entrelazaban acariciándose también creando fricción asta que llego el momento de que la respiración era mas que una necesidad y se separaron un poco para tomar aliento y empezar de nuevo así durante un rato asta que de verdad necesitaba mas que un respiro, deidara empezó a jadear por la falta de aire, sasori temía por la reacción que pasaría después del beso y abrazo a deidara para darle a entender que si lo amaba y mucho el artista también lo abrazo dándole también a entender que el también lo quería mucho, el pelirrojo se acerco al oído del menor mientras este sentía como se estremecía una vez mas su cuerpo al sentir el aliento en su oído.

Gracias- susurro sasori antes de tirarse de nuevo a besar a su koi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

KISAMEE!!! LO HIZE AL FIN LO HICE *comienzo a llorar*

agradecimietos previos para

-Gohan (mario) alias (tobi)

Kisame (alias la sushis)

a mis 31 hijas xDD

danna :3

kurenai (naty) & tobi (kiara)

creo que es todo.... D:

BY: DEIDARA-ALEX

si dejas un lindo reviews la empresa Oreo fabricara 1 galleta, especialmente para ti


End file.
